With increasing reliance on electronic means of data communication, different models to efficiently and economically store a large amount of data have been proposed. In a traditional networked storage system, a data storage device, such as a hard disk, is associated with a particular server or a particular server having a particular backup server. Thus, access to the data storage device is available only through the server associated with that data storage device. A client processor desiring access to the data storage device would, therefore, access the associated server through the network and the server would access the data storage device as requested by the client. By contrast, in an object-based data storage system, each object-based storage device communicates directly with clients over a network. An example of an object-based storage system is shown in commonly-owned, U.S. Pat. No. 6,985,885, filed on Mar. 29, 2002, titled “Data File Migration from a Mirrored RAID to a Non-Mirrored XOR-Based RAID Without Rewriting the Data,” incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
The present invention includes various improvements over existing systems, and provides solutions for facilitating file reconstruction and restoration in data storage systems where a RAID-X format is implemented at a file level within a plurality of storage devices.